Daughters
by Wild Tamer
Summary: The most feared pirate in the galaxy finds his weakness in a young woman. But how will their twin daughters fare when they are raised solely by their pirate father. Storyline's MUCH better then it sounds! LOTS of characters! Rated for language!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I do not, in ANY way own nor have any connection with these movies or their characters! The only thing I own is my writing ability and this storyline so DON'T STEAL THAT!!!

_Prologue_

New characters:

John Silver (Treasure Planet)

Odette (Swan Princess)

Hundreds of stories have been told of the infamous Captain John Silver. His terrifying deeds and unquenchable thirst for danger have caused nightmares throughout the galaxy. But this story, unlike the others, shows a different man. This story, not filled with plunder and mayhem, tells of a man who, against his nature…fell in love with a human. The woman in question, though beautiful in all aspects, was no extraordinary marvel. She was born of a simple family, with no exceptional qualities or talents. Yet when this man, the most dreaded of all pirates, set upon destroying her village, laid eyes upon sweet Odette, he fell immediately in love with her and she with him. And so in time it came to be, as with all romances, that they married and she became heavy with child, blessing him with not one, but TWO beautiful daughters. His happiness, however, was cut short when the effort of childbirth became too much for his frail young bride and he watched as her final breath of life escaped her ruby lips. John, though stricken with unbearable grief, turned to his twin beauties…his last remaining tribute to his dear Odette. The first was blessed with her mother's face, bearing no tie to any species but human. To her he gave the name Helga. The second child, cat-like in form, was graceful in every movement she made. She was given the name Amelia.

And so he raised them, teaching them to defend and care for themselves as pirates must, until the day they came of age…and he left them.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not, in ANY way own nor have any connection with these movies or their characters! The only thing I own is my writing ability and this storyline so DON'T STEAL THAT!!!

_Chapter 1_

New characters:

Helga (Atlantis)

Jim (Treasure Planet)

Cale & Korso (Titan A.E.)

"Cale, I swear, if you don't get down here, I'm coming up and so help me, you are going to be sorry!" Cale groaned as he fumbled around his shared bedroom for decent smelling clothes. His younger brother and roommate Jim was nowhere to be seen, but it was no mystery where he was. Cale leaned on the window and scanned the horizon for signs of the younger boy. He thought he saw a solar surfer in the distance but he wasn't sure. "CALE!?" The he groaned, heading for the door. "I'M COMING! GEEZ!!!" He reached the bottom of the stairs just as his mother did, about to head up. "Jesus, Cale! How hard is it to get up when I tell you to?" He ignored her, slipping past and into the kitchen. He reached for a bowl of what he assumed was breakfast and started towards the door. "Cale," His mother, Helga sighed. "Come here for a second." There was a pause before he slumped over to her. "What?" She stood silent, looking him over. He was close to 18 now, three years older then Jim. His blonde hair mimicked her own perfectly, but his eyes… She brushed his cheek softly. "God you look like your father." She hadn't meant to say it aloud. Cale pushed her hand away. "No I don't, Jim does." Helga gave a half smile. "Well, Jim got his hair but you definitely got his face." Cale rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks for the compliment. Every guy wants to look like his deadbeat dad." He headed once more toward the door, this time leaving his bowl on the table as he did.

"Hey Jim!" Cale flailed his arms trying to flag down his younger brother who, at the moment, was hovering far beyond his usual limits. "Get down here!" Jim glanced down at his brother playfully, pushing his surfer even higher into the air. Cale scowled at his little brother, growing more and more frustrated. "Jim, I'm not playing around! Get down your ass down here!" Jim sighed and slowly lowered himself to the ground, coming to a stop in front of his brother. Cale rushed forward and shoved his brother violently. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Jim swatted at him angrily. "Hey relax, okay! I had it under control!" "Oh, ya? And what if this piece of crap had stalled, huh? You'd be face down in the dirt and I'd have to explain to mom that, even though she told you NOT to, you were riding this thing AGAIN!" Jim waved him off. "Whatever, you're so freaking paranoid! This 'piece of crap' is fine! I built it, remember? I think I would know if it was messed up!" Cale grabbed the solar surfer from Jim's hands and threw it on the ground, kicking it as hard as he could. Jim stood frozen in place. "What the hell are you doing!?" Cale stepped back from the pile of warped metal before him. "There, it's messed up now!" Jim scowled and balled his fists. "You jerk!"

There was a knock at the front door. If Helga had known what that knock signified, she probably wouldn't have opened it… but she did. Helga stood back and gaped at the man that stood before her holding her battered and beaten sons. "What….HAPPENED!?" Cale huffed and pried his arm out of the man's hand heading for the stairs. Helga sighed and turned to Jim. "WELL!?" "Mom, we're sorry." He glanced up at his mother with pitiful eyes, looking genuinely sorry and for a moment, Helga felt sympathetic…until Cale's voice drifted down from his room. "I'm not!" Helga's scowl, obviously meant for Cale, could only rest on Jim. "I don't wanna hear it, Jim." She said, pretending she hadn't heard her eldest son. "You two have done nothing but fight since your father…" She trailed off and Jim averted his eyes. "That sorry piece of shit has nothing to do with it!" Cale shouted, causing Helga to grind her teeth together and ball her fists. "DAMMIT, CALE!" She slammed the door shut then paused, remembering the man. "Um…." He nodded and smiled. He was tall and well built. His short, rugged hair and rough goatee were the same shade of red-brown. He tilted his head to the side signaling a more private conversation. Helga turned to her youngest son. "Jim, go upstairs." "But mom, we're…" "Just GO, Jim!" He looked hurt as he backed out of the room. Helga faced the mysterious stranger with an awkward smile. "I…um…I'm sorry you had to see that." The man smiled. "It's fine. I understand." She blinked. "You have kids?" "A girl." He pulled a photo from his shirt and placed it in her hand. The photo was of a woman with thick, black curls and dark skin leaning against a younger version of him. In the woman's arms was a child no older then two with identical black curls and big brown eyes. Helga smiled, returning the crinkled photo to him. "Her name's Audrey. That picture's about thirteen, fourteen years old." He extended a hand to her, which she accepted. "Name's Joseph Korso, member of the armada." "Helga Sinclair." He grinned slightly. "Oh I know who you are, Miss Sinclair. I came across your boys by chance, but I was actually SENT to you..." Helga's eyes squinted skeptically, but he smiled anyway. "Miss Sinclair, I think we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not, in ANY way own nor have any connection with these movies or their characters! The only thing I own is my writing ability and this storyline so DON'T STEAL THAT!

_Chapter 2_

New characters:

Preed (Titan A.E.)

Jim leaned against the wooden door, straining to hear the conversation taking place in the next room. This man, this stranger, had "escorted" them home and then just invited himself to stay? What a douche. And how did he know where they lived anyway? Jim had obeyed his mother and left the room, but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her alone with this guy! He pressed his ear closer to the door. Captain Joseph Korso, as Jim had learned was his name, was busy telling Helga about some armada made up of a fleet of spacer ships, each captained by an individual pilot.

"You see," Korso said, "My captain is actually in a bit of a jam. It seems that a number of her crew members are currently on leave…and we're in desperate need of new recruits." Helga shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "I don't see where I come into all this, Commander. I haven't even been on a ship in years, not since I was a girl." Korso smiled. "Well, you see, that's the thing. I'm not here for you." Helga Sinclair squinted at the man, stiffening at his implication. "If you think you're here to draft my boys, you're crazy. Cale's registered as a student and Jim's underage." Jim stifled a laugh as best he could. Cale? STUDENT? HA! Cale hadn't been to school in WEEKS! Of course, he would never tell his mother that…she'd kill them BOTH. Helga continued. "If you think you can just waltz in here and take them…" "Relax, Miss Sinclair…May I call you Helga?" She didn't answer, but he continued. "No one's here to 'draft' your boys, Helga. I'm here to extend….an opportunity." Had they been in the same room, Korso would have been shocked at how similar Helga and Jim's faces looked right at that moment. Helga finally broke the silence. "What kind of opportunity?" Korso smiled as if he had expected nothing less than her curiosity. "My captain is taking a special interest in your boys, ma'am. Seems the two of you have a relation?" Helga thought for a moment before her eyes grew wide. "Mr. Korso, how exactly did you know how to find us?" "Well, Ma'am, my captain told me…" "And just who IS your captain, spacer?" He smiled. "Captain Amelia, ma'am. Your sister, I believe?" "Holy shi…."Jim slapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late. Helga's head whipped towards the door and she quickly reached for the handle. Jim scrambled to his feet, but it was too late. Helga grabbed him by the arm. "Jim, what are you doing!" "I was just…uh…You have a sister?" His mother sighed releasing her hold on his upper arm. "Yes." Korso cleared his throat from inside the other room. "Well, here we go then! Alright boy, I'm assuming you heard most of it. So what's it gonna be? You wanna be a spacer?" Jim's eyes grew wide and he thought of his little solar surfer out in the quarry, smashed and destroyed. "I…ya! Sure, that'd be awesome!" "Woah, WOAH! Nobody said he could even join this armada, thing!" "But mom, I wanna do this! And Cale can finally…" "Cale can finally what?" Everyone turned to see Cale standing in the doorway. "Don't drag me into you're little make-believe play land, ok? I'm sticking right here." Jim turned to Cale. "Oh what, so you can skip classes some more? Face it, Cale, we've got no future here! But out there?" Jim motioned to the window behind Cale. The sun had set and blackness had settled into it's place. "Cale, you can learn to fly a spacer! Isn't that what you want?" There was a long pause and Cale sighed. "Wait, you've been skipping classes!" Helga's eyes were wide and her facial expression was…less then joyful. Cale and Jim both gave awkward smiles. "So," Korso said, breaking the tension. "When do you boys wanna start?"

One week later, Korso, Jim and Cale stood on the loading port of the planet's largest space station. Jim gawked at the huge ships surrounding them, most bigger than their house. Korso led them through the crowd of people seeing off their loved ones. Helga had opted to stay at home. She hated sappy goodbyes almost as much as Cale did. Korso rambled on, naming off this ship and that ship, though neither boy was paying any small amount of attention to him. Both were busy studying the scene before them. Shops lined the edges of the public walkways, selling everything from fuel to food. People and aliens alike surrounded them. Humans, Cyborgs, Akrennians, and all manner of species bustled around, completely unaware of how out of place each looked. When they came to a stop, Korso motioned at the large vessel hovering above them. "Here we are boys, the Valkyrie. One of the strongest ships in the galaxy and THE fastest. Chances of over powering her are slim, but catching her…THAT'S impossible." He smiled, obviously very proud of the ship's capabilities. After a moment of soaking in the ships apparent glory, the headed towards the ships large iron plank. "You boys will be bunking together, so I don't want any of that fighting I saw out in the quarry, you hear me?" Jim nodded but Cale ignored him. Korso gave him a glance over his shoulder. "Your attitudes gotta change, Cale. Captain Amelia's not gonna take any of your shit, got that?" Cale rolled his eyes. "When do we meet this chick anyway? She's our aunt or something, right? So why haven't we ever heard of her?" Korso grinned. "Oh, you'll meet her soon. Trust me, though. Once you do, you'll be wishing you were back home. Here we are." They had arrived outside a small cabin door. "This is your room. You've got about ten minutes until we ship out, at which time you'd better be up on deck. Go ahead and unpack and discuss how much you miss mommy now, because once we're off…" He grinned at them a bit to slyly. "There IS no more mommy." He turned, jogging back down the way they had come leaving the boys to themselves. They opened the small steel door and stepped into their new home. A desk sat against one wall, various paper scattered on it, and a video phone on a shelf. Opposite that was a set of bunk beds looking far from comfortable. Cale threw his bag on the bottom bunk and began rummaging through the drawers in a short metal dresser at the foot of the bed. Jim glanced at his bag. "You're not gonna fight me for top bunk?" "Nope" Jim scowled. "But you ALWAYS get top." "And now I'm letting you have it." Jim froze…He was up to something. He walked over and inspected the top bunk. It seemed fine, though rickety and a bit rusted at the corners. He looked at the bottom bunk. Maybe the mattress was thicker? Jim grinned slightly. "Well, I want the bottom so…" "Jeez, Jim! Your such a whiny brat! FINE! I'll take the top, happy?" Jim smiled. Of course he was happy. After all, he'd won, right? But as Cale pulled himself onto the top bunk and lay down to test it, Jim could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile. Jim's eyes widened. "You WANTED the top!" Cale fully grinned now. "Well, ya. You were even stupid enough to give it to me, I knew you would." Jim sighed, frustrated with himself. He began unpacking his duffel bag and throwing his clothes into the little trunk in the corner. "Well, you must be the new cabin boys!" Jim turned to the doorway and Cale jumped from his bed. An Akrennian stood in the doorway. He was tall and lanky with long rows of teeth gleaming in a creepy smile. His voice was greasy as if he were always trying to con someone. He extended a long fingered hand to Jim. "I'm Preed, navigations specialist. When you get a moment, the latrine needs attending, no rush of course! Please, settle in first." Cale glared at him. "We're not janitors, slime ball." Preed ignored the comment and continued staring at Jim. "You then, boy. You MUST be the new hand, yes? You're FAR too young to be an ACTUAL member of the crew." Jim pushed his hand away. "My name's not BOY, it's Jim, and no, I'm not the latrine cleaner." Was he? Korso had yet to give them their assignments. Jim glanced back at his brother. His face told him that the older boy was thinking the same thing. Preed's smile broadened. "Well, Jim and…rude child," he notioned to Cale. When he didn't respond, Jim intervened. "His name is Cale. Look, pal, we need to get upto the deck so if you'll excuse us." He pushed past the Akrennian and headed for the stairs, Cale following not far behind. Just before stepping onto the deck, Cale glanced over his shoulder…but Preed was gone.


End file.
